toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
University of Toyland
The University of Toyland '''(Tedofian: , also known as '''Toyland or UToy) is a collegiate public research university primarily situated in the capital city Toyland of the Teddy Bear Republic Empire. It is one of the four higher education institutes in Toyland, alongside Teddy School Laltofia (Toyland), the Toyland Military College and Constitutional University. It consists of 12 constitutent colleges who have independence over matters such as admissions and degree-awarding. It is a member of the Laltofian Commonwealth Institutes of Higher Education and the Barbergen Association of Universities and Colleges. The University is the third-largest university by number of full-time students in the TBRE, behind the National University and the Open University, with around on campus and a further off-campus students. The University was established as a federal university in 1905, when the new city of Toyland was designated the capital of the Federation of Bear States and a number of distiguished tertiary education institutions decided to relocate to the city from around the region. Academically, the University of Toyland is known for its studies in the arts and social sciences, and possesses the second largest academic library in the TBRE after the MINAHIK library in Archiva, Grenatia. As a public university, it also hosts many public discussions, lectures, and forums that are open to the public throughout the year, and carries out research projects on behalf of the National Government. It is represented athletically by the . The University has educated nine Elder-Generals and four President-Ministers of the TBRE, six foreign world leaders and . Collectively, it ranks 1st in the TBRE and 2nd among Laltofian schools in the 2014 Toyland Times Regional Higher Education Rankings. History In 1905, significant construction and development was taking place for the new capital city of Toyland, including Toyland proper and the nearby Valtonian Isles and Saphus Island. The governments of the bear states, and the later Federal Government of the Federation of Bear States, determined that it was necessary to establish a national higher education institution where scholars from the bear world could meet. The north of Saphus Island was selected as the location of this new university. Construction on was completed in 1910, a year before the creation of the Teddy Bear Republic Empire. Initially, the University was composed of Edbaren Central College, Northern Saphus College, Imperial Republic College, and Scholars' College. The death of the first TBRE President, Sir Frederick Henry Warco, and the donation of a large part of his wealth to education funds and trusts, helped the construction of the Sir Frederick Henry Warco Central College. The new higher education institution initially struggled with the competition, especially as institutions such as Teddy School Laltofia and the University of Archiva had already established their reputation among Laltofian higher education institutions. However, its location at the new heart of the TBRE government and economy, and the eventual relocation and asscension of prestigious colleges such as Toylando College, the Korber Wuffles Academy and Royal Besiden to the better placed institution, helped the University of Toyland garner prestige. By the 1930s, the University of Toyland was able to attract more students than any other university in the TBRE, and even established colleges in the traditional fields of its competitors, such as the Watercloud School of Laltofian Studies to compete with the Schools Laltofia. Buildings and Location Write the first section of your page here. Organization The University of Toyland is composed of 12 constitutent colleges: *Toylando College, specializing in the politics, humanities and social sciences. *Sir Frederick Henry Warco Central School, specializing in economics, business and administration. *Edbaren Central School *Watercloud School of Laltofian Studies, specializing in arts, linguistics and Laltofian studies. *Northern Saphus College *Imperial Republic College *Royal Besiden College *Korber Wuffles Academy for the Arts and Music *Toyland-Weset Law School *Open Spirit Medical Institute *Scholars' College of Education Toyland *Engineering, Science and Information Technology School of Toyland (ESITS) Academics The Student Life and Alumni Write the fourth section of your page here. Ceremonies, Academic Dress and Coat of Arms Write the fourth section of your page here. Category:TBRE